Album
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: ONESHOT!/Album foto memang sedianya dibuat untuk mengenang momen-momen penting kalian. Dan momen-momen itu akan bisa kalian rasakan lagi nantinya./BAD SUMMARY/Full warning inside!/Don't Like Don't Read/Mind to R&R?/#ForIVOFest:Ingatan


**Album**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_

**Vocaloid **_**by **_**Yamaha Music Inc.,**

**Kagamine Rin & Len **_**by **_**Crypton Future Media Ltd.,**

**Lily **_**by **_**INTERNET Co. Ltd.,**

**Leon **_**by **_**Zero-G Ltd.,**

_**I DON'T TAKE ANY COMMERCIAL PROFIT FROM EITHER THIS FIC OR THE OTHER FIC I MADE!**_

**.**

_**Warning!**_

_**This story contains typos and misstypos, a lot of **_**OOC-OOT-OOG **_**things, suckish and cliché plot, and many more.**_

**.**

_**Note**_

_**This fic is dedicated for **_**"IVO Festival : Ingatan"**

**.**

"Rin-_nee!_ _Tadaima!_" teriak Kagamine Len –pemuda berambut _honey-blonde_ yang diikat _ponytail_ itu membuka pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aneh memang, mengingat Len pulang lebih lama dibanding kakaknya karena hari ini ada dia mempunyai kegiatan ekskul. Pemuda itupun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan dan melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di tempat yang seharusnya.

Pemuda itu lalu mencari-cari sang kakak. Mulai dari kamar sang kakak –yang dia dapati kosong, lalu dapur –yang anehnya juga kosong –harusnya kakaknya sudah memasak makan malam sekarang. Setelah mengecek dapur, iris biru langit Len menangkap sesosok gadis berambut _honey-blonde_ sama sepertinya yang sedang melihat sesuatu sambil terduduk di lantai –kakaknya membelakangi sekaligus menghalangi pandangan Len untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang dilihat kakaknya. Akhirnya, Len pun berjalan perlahan berjalan mendekati kakaknya yang masih sibuk membaca itu. Setelah cukup dekat, Len pun menepuk pundak kakaknya sambil berteriak, "Rin-_nee!_ _Tadaima!_"

"HUA!"

Kakaknya –yang bernama Kagamine Rin itu –langsung terlonjak sambil berteriak kaget. Lalu sesaat kemudian, gadis itu memutar kepalanya –hanya untuk melihat cengiran iseng dari adiknya. Dengan wajah cemberut, Rin pun berkata pelan, "_Okaeri…_"

"Aaah! Rin-_nee_ kenapa cemberut? Kesal ya kukagetkan tadi?" tanya Len yang masih memasang cengiran jahilnya itu –yang membuat Rin makin cemberut.

"Iyalah! Siapa yang tidak kesal dikagetkan begitu?!" jawab Rin dengan emosi yang dibuat-buat –dia tahu betul kalau adiknya itu hanya bercanda. Lalu mereka berdua tertawa lepas.

"Hehehe… Iya deh, ampun _ohime-sama_~" balas Len membungkuk dengan nada mengejek. Membuat wajah Rin kembali masam. Len kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tampang kecut kakaknya itu.

"Omong-omong, Rin-_nee_ sedang melihat apa?" tanya Len setelah tawanya mereda. Gadis itu lalu menyodorkan sebuah buku tebal berisi foto-foto ke hadapan adiknya.

"Ini, aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat album foto kita…" jawab Rin tersenyum simpul. Len hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil membentuk mulutnya menjdi huruf 'o'. Len pun membuka halaman pertama album itu, lalu membalik-balikkan halamannya.

"Ah! Rin-_nee!_ Coba lihat ini!" kata Len sambil menunjuk sebuah foto. Foto tersebut menunjukkan seorang gadis kecil dan bocah kecil yang sedang memakan sup krim –tentunya di sekitar mulut mereka penuh dengan sup krim.

_FLASHBACK ON!_

_Terlihat seorang gadis kecil dan bocah berumur enam tahun sedang duduk manis di sebuah kursi tinggi. Kelihatannya mereka sedang menunggu sesuatu. Lalu datanglah seorang wanita berambut blonde panjang membawa dua buah mangkuk berisi sup krim yang sudah diangin-anginkan._

"_Rin! Len! Ini makanan kalian~! Ingat, jangan berantakan ya~" kata wanita itu menaruh kedua mangkuk itu di hadapan kedua anak itu. Mereka sepertinya terlihat senang dan antusias untuk segera menyantap makanan mereka –maklum saja, ini kali pertama mereka makan sendiri menggunakan sendok._

_Mereka pun mulai makan dengan lahap. Tak sampai dua puluh menit, mereka sudah menghabiskan sup mereka. Tapi, mulut mereka terlihat berantakan karena banyaknya sisa sup krim yang tertinggal di mulut mereka. Lily –ibu mereka –hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat mulut belepotan kedua anaknya_

_FLASHBACK OFF!_

"Aih, Rin-_nee _terlihat imut di foto ini! Tidak seperti sekarang, seperti monst-" ucapan Len terhenti karena Rin tiba-tiba menonjok mulutnya. Len merintih kesakitan. Rin tertawa nista.

"Ah! Coba saja mulut Rin-_nee_ belepotan dengan sup krim seperti saat itu… Pasti sekarang sudah kubersih… Ehehe, oke-oke. Aku cuma bercanda…" Len tertawa renyah ketika dia dihadiahi oleh tatapan membunuh dari kakaknya. Lalu Rin mengambil kendali album itu dan membalik-balik halaman sampai ia menemukan sebuah foto seorang gadis kecil dan bocah berumur 10 tahun dengan kostum Santa Claus kebesaran. Mereka terlihat tertawa gembira.

_FLASHBACK ON!_

_27 Desember adalah hari di mana umur Len dan Rin bertambah. Tahun ini, mereka akan menginjak usia ke sepuluh. Walaupun ulang tahun Len dan Rin sangat berdekatan dengan Natal, keluarga Kagamine pasti punya pesta perayaan untuk mereka –walaupun hanya sekadar makan malam kecil-kecilan._

_Setelah makan malam, Len bertanya kepada ibunya perihal hadiah ulang tahunnya._

"_Kaa-san, hadiah kami di mana?" menanggapi pertanyaan putranya itu, Lily menatap ke arah suaminya –Leon –yang dibalas oleh anggukan mantap dari pria itu. Lily pun menjawab dengan lembut._

"_Kalau kalian berbuat baik sampai kalian tidur nanti, Santa Claus akan mendatangi kalian dan memberi kalian hadiah!"_

_Len dan Rin pun bersorak. Tapi mereka juga tetap berusaha bersikap baik agar mendapat hadiah._

_Keesokan harinya saat mereka bangun, mereka mendapati dua buah stel kostum Santa tergantung di pintu kamar mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka pun langsung bermain dengan mengenakan kostum tersebut –tanpa peduli kalau kostumnya ternyata kebesaran._

_FLASHBACK OFF!_

"Haaah… Aku rindu masa-masa seperti ini…" kata Rin menatap langit-langit.

"Iya… _Tou-sqn _dan _kaa-san _dulu lebih sering di rumah… Sekarang mereka bekerja di luar kota untuk menghidupi kita…" timpal Len sambil menghela nafas.

"_Tou-san_ dan_ kaa-san_ tidak melupakan kita,'kan?" tanya Rin khawatir.

"Haah… Kau berlebihan, Rin! Biasanya juga mereka akan pulang saat liburan musim dingin…" jawab Len memutar bola matanya.

KRIIIIING!

"_Haaaa'i! Moshi-moshi?_" tanya Rin mengangkat telepon rumah mereka yang berbunyi.

"_Hai Rin! Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?_" tanya sebuah suara lembut membalas sapaan Rin. Mata Rin langsung berbinar mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali itu. Buru-buru Rin membawa telepon itu ke dekat Len dan menekan tombol '_Loud Speaker_' agar Len juga dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kami baik-baik saja di sini! Ya, 'kan?" jawab Rin ceria.

"Iyap! Seperti biasanya! Aman dan tenang!" jawab Len ikut-ikutan.

"_Yokatta! Kaa-san lega mendengar kalian baik-baik saja… Oh yah, kaa-san dan tou-san akan pulang lebih cepat tahun ini!" _kata Lily –ibu mereka. Mata Len dan Rin makin berbinar saja mendengar hal ini.

"YEEEEEEEEEY!" Len dan Rin langsung bersorak-sorai gembira –mungkin tidak menyadari kalau sorakan mereka nyaris membuat Lily tuli seketika.

"_Ahaha. Oh yah, tou-san juga ingin berbicara dengan kalian. Sebentar ya…" _kata Lily sebelum suara lembut itu berganti menjadi suara pria yang juga sangat dikenali oleh Len dan Rin.

"_Moshi-moshi! Len! Rin! Kalian baik-baik saja kan di rumah?_" tanya sang ayah –Leon menanyakan kabar kedua anaknya.

"Yap! Kami baik-baik saja di sini! Semuanya aman terkendali!" jawab Len sambil terkekeh pelan.

"_Haha! Itu baru jagoan ayah! Ekhem! Kalian suah tahu kan kalau kami akan pulang lebih cepat? Tepatnya, kami akan pulang sekitar satu setengah bulan lagi! Jadi bersabar ya~"_ Len dan Rin makin bersorak riang mendengar hal ini.

"_Oh iya, kami juga membawakan oleh-oleh untuk kalian!_" kata Leon senang.

"Heh?! _Hontou ni?!_" tanya Rin yang sepertinya sudah kelewat senang.

"_Iyap! Tapi oleh-olehnya masih ra-ha-si-a~ Jadi tunggu saja ya saat tou-san pulang!_" Len dan Rin _sweatdrop_ mendengar hal ini.

"_Ah! Tou-san harus kembali bekerja! Mata ne!_" kata Leon sambil menutup telepon. Setelah panggilan terputus, Len dan Rin yang tidak kuasa menahan kesenangannya langsung berteriak nyaring –seakan lupa dengan tetangga sekitar yang berteriak, "HEI! INI SUDAH MALAM!" dengan suara yang tak kalah nyaring.

**Fin~**

**A/N :**

**Yoooo~ Kengo kembali dengan karya abalnya! Yah, seperti kalian tahu, fic ini saya persembahkan buak IVO Fest yang berlangsung mulai tanggal 13 Agustus kemarin sampai tanggal 13 September nanti. Mungkin tema ingatannya kurang dapat dan fic ini kurang panjang… Harap dimaklum karena saya selaku _author _udah jarang nulis... *nangis darah* Jadi… Yah… 3 kata aja deh buat penutupnya…**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
